


Dabble: Thirst

by BxBori9181



Series: Dabble [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mouth Kink, lip kink, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBori9181/pseuds/BxBori9181
Summary: Steve takes a drink and Danny... well... Danny takes a look.





	Dabble: Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love2hulksmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/gifts).



> Its been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too long since I wrote something and I have love2hulksmash to thank for the inspiration. she sent me a gif yall... whew... 
> 
> Rated Explicit for language and imagery...
> 
> As usual, I don't own H50 or anyone in it... Also unbetaed so please excuse any errors... those are all mine ;-)

He is trying to kill me, Danny thought as he squirmed in his seat… That was the only explanation for what just happened. There was NO other explanation for what Steve just did… Here they were, having a quiet dinner at home, when Steve decided his glass was just for decoration. That there was no reason to pour his drink in a glass when he could instead drink straight from the bottle… And did he chug it? Of course not, that would be too easy. No, instead, he locks his eyes to mine and wraps his beautiful lips around the bottle and pulled a deep drag, never looking away.

Steve brought the bottle down from his lips and smiled at Danny. He’d noticed the flare in his partner’s eyes and knew he had gotten the intended reaction. He knew Danny liked his mouth, he was curious as to how much though. Danny used his words quite often but somethings he seemed to have a hard time saying. Steve wanted to see how far he could push. “Man, I was thirsty. You ok Danno?”

Danny looked at Steve, realizing that something was at play here. Steve could be playful when he wanted and clearly, in this moment, he wanted. Danny decided to play along. He smiled at Steve. “I don’t know Steve. I’m suddenly very parched myself.” He stood, walked over to Steve’s side of the table and took his hand to get him to stand. He then took the bottle out of Steve’s other hand and poured some wine into Steve’s glass. He held the glass to his own lips, then smiled at Steve and held it to Steve’s lips instead. Steve’s brow lifted as he took a long drink of wine. Before he could swallow it however, Danny had his hands on Steve’s waist and his tongue in Steve’s mouth. 

Steve moaned at the feel of Danny’s tongue in his mouth and the slight suction as Danny sipped wine from his lips. He whimpered softly (something he would deny ADAMANTLY later) when Danny pulled away. He watched the blonde man lick his lips and grin. “That’s so much better than the wine in my glass… I think I will have a bit more”, he murmured as he held the glass up once more. Steve smiled at the challenge in the blonde’s eyes. Instead of leaning for the glass, he took another long drag on the wine bottle and leaned in to seal his mouth to Danny’s.

It was Danny’s turn to moan. He could feel the warmth of the wine flowing down his throat then the fire of Steve’s tongue as he chased every drop. He suckled on Steve’s tongue, loving the taste of his lover and the wine they had been drinking. He pulled back to breathe and smiled against Steve’s lips. “You doing ok, Steve?”

Steve smiled in return and said “Always when I’m with you Danno.” He began trailing his lips down Danny’s face and to his neck, gently kissing as he began to work on Danny’s shirt buttons. Danny looked down at Steve and ran his fingers down Steve’s face, causing Steve to shiver. He smiles at Steve and continues to stroke his face and neck, biting back moans as Steve continues his trek down Danny’s chest and stomach.

As he got to Danny’s belt, he looked up at the blonde from under his lashes. Danny felt the lust flair in his gut. That was Steve’s sure-fire sign he was feeling a bit submissive and needed something from Danny. He watched Steve bite his lips and then realized exactly what it was. He was a seasoned detective after all. He leaned down to run his thumb over Steve’s lips, smiling as he felt Steve’s breathing pick up slightly.

“Babe, do you have ANY idea what those lips do to me? I don’t think you do. I could spend hours nibbling and licking your lips. And watching them has begun to be a hobby for me. I didn’t know I had a kink until I watched you drinking a beer the first time. Took everything in me not to snatch the bottle and replace it with my dick.” As he spoke, he slid his thumb into Steve’s mouth, hissing as the brunette sucked his thumb and brushed his tongue across the pad.

Steve moaned around Danny’s thumb and continued to open his pants. As he slid Danny free from his boxer briefs, he bit down lightly on Danny’s thumb. Danny removed his thumb and smirked at Steve. “Let’s dabble a bit and see how thirsty you are really are Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> the gif she sent me??? see it here http://bxbori1981.tumblr.com/post/180567070516/yall-this-damn-gif-inspired-a-fic-stay-tuned


End file.
